bubbleguppiescreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Bubble Guppies Lost Episode: Darkness
One day when I was home alone, I started browsing through Xfinity On Demand to look for some Bubble Guppies episodes to watch. When I looked under the section of Season 4 episodes, the first one listed was called "Darkness". It was clearly a new episode, but strangely enough, I had never even heard of it. No announcements on Nickelodeon, no one on the wiki site had mentioned it, and nothing on their Facebook page. My curiosity was fully piqued, so I clicked on it and it started playing. The first thing to catch my attention was that it cut straight to the episode. There was no Nick Jr. interstitial like there usually was. "Alright, straight to it huh," I mumbled. The episode began as usual: the title was shown, the screen filled with water, the little fish came in and said "Bubble Guppies", just like normal. Molly showed up and said "Hi, it's me Molly, and it's time for..." She was interrupted by the loud sound of static. She followed the sound and it lead to Gil sitting on the ground in front of an old fashioned TV, the ones that had an antenna. His back was to the camera and he just stared intently at the static on the TV. After quickly glancing at the audience for a second, she turned to Gil and asked, "Gilly, what are you doing?" Gil turned off the TV and turned around to face Molly. "Nothing, why?" His voice sounded really off on that line. He said that unusually slow and almost robot-like. "Uh, do you know what time it is?" Molly asked. Gil turned to face the audience and the camera zoomed in on him. He had a very bored look on his face and said "It's time for Bubble Guppies. He said it he said it in a hoarse whisper, like he was losing his voice. After that opening segment, the theme song started. However, it was black and white for some reason. The first few seconds started as normal, but things started going strange when it was time for the guppies to introduce themselves. When it was Goby's turn, the footage was forward, but the audio was in reverse. Instead of saying "I'm Goby", the audio said "eeb-go my". The same thing happened in Nonny's introduction. Instead of hearing "I'm Nonny", I heard "ee-non my". After that, the theme song continued with the colors slowly fading into view. After the theme song, the screen went black for a good solid minute. About halfway through, a strange loud sound filled the screen. It was a loud clanging noise that sounded like someone took a small metal pipe and slammed it against a metal radiator. The sound made me jump so I reached for the remote and turned the volume down. After 30 seconds of the black screen and clanging noise, the episode cuts to the school. Instead of being the bright vibrant yellow it usually is, the building was instead an ugly dull yellow that was run down and cracked. When the camera panned into the school like it usually does, the guppies went to sit down. However, they didn't say hello to the audience. They all just glanced at me with very cold, unbecoming expressions. This was not like them at all. When Mr. Grouper came in, the guppies greeted him with "Good morning, Mr. Grouper." The way it sounded exactly like how the little girls said "come play with us" in the movie The Shining. Oddly enough, Mr. Grouper greeted them back with the same jolly demeanor he usually had. Then that horrible clanging sound showed up again "CLANG,CLANG,CLANG!" Nobody questioned it, everyone just sat there and listened. This clanging kept going on and on for 10 seconds. Then the chilling sound of a dog howling accompanied the clang. The door of the school opened and Molly and Gil came in. Gil was holding Bubble Puppy in his arms, but Bubble Puppy's eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. He looked like he was dead. The two guppies came inside and started mumbling with a chilling tone. "You don't have to be afraid...of being lost and lonely," Gil mumbled, still holding Bubble Puppy in his arms. "Everything you need...is right before your eyes," Molly mumbled while patting the floor with her hand. Gil set Bubble Puppy on the ground and both he and Molly left him there. The camera focused on Bubble Puppy laying on the floor. His fur was dirty and scruffy and his left ear was bloody with a piece of it missing. That was when I knew he was dead. The camera just held on Bubble Puppy's corpse, but at this point, I didn't even bother paying attention to how long the scene was. Bubble Puppy's tail and right paw twitched for half a second and the screen went to black again. I started to reflect on what I just saw. At first I thought this was gonna be an episode teaching kids about death. Then I realized that Bubble Guppies is clearly not the right kind of show to be doing this, especially not with such an...unsettling tone with these kinds of sounds and images. After being black for another few seconds, the screen then cut to Nonny. He was sitting in the middle of the floor in the classroom. The other guppies and Mr. Grouper are nowhere to be seen. My guess is they are either participating in the pop song or they're on the other side of the room. The camera just zoomed in on Nonny who was staring at me with a blank expression. Suddenly, blood started leaking out of the corner of his mouth like it was drool. Nonny rubbed the blood off his mouth with his fingers and stared at his fingers for a bit. Then he stared at me again, gradually opening his eyes wider and wider. He started talking directly to the audience, which was something he rarely did unless he was defining a word. He said this: "What you are about to see will forever change the way you look at us. Whether for better or for worse depends on who you are. One thing's for sure, you shall not take the name of Bubble Guppies in vain." After that speech, the screen faded to black leaving only Nonny's eyes visible. His deep green eyes stared intensely at my brown eyes. After a few seconds, his eyes changed from vibrant green to hellish red. Suddenly a loud boom, sounding like either a gunshot or an explosion, filled the screen and made Nonny's eyes disappear. That speech gave me the chills. If any other character would've said it, it still would've been creepy and unsettling regardless. The fact that my favorite guppy said it just made it all the more chilling. Of course it didn't help the fact that Nonny always talks really deadpan. I wondered what it must've been like for Jet Jurgensmeyer to be in the sound booth recording those lines. The screen then cut to the other guppies sitting at a table in the classroom just staring blankly at the floor. I noticed that Deema was missing. Mr. Grouper came in from the right side of the screen and came up to Goby. "Goby," he said. Goby looked up at his teacher. "Goby. You can come now. Deema has room for you now. Come, Goby, come. Deema is waiting," Mr. Grouper mumbled while coaxing Goby from the from the table. The look and tone of Mr. Grouper was very moody and anxious, as if he was afraid of something. Goby obeyed and followed Mr. Grouper outside the school building. That stupid clanging sound showed up again, possibly louder than it was the first few times I heard it. When the clanging sound finally stopped, the footage suddenly became incredibly blurry and distorted, kind of like an old VHS tape or a scratched up DVD. However, I was able to just barely make out what was going on. The other guppies looked at the door and and the screen cut to the door opening and Mr. Grouper, Goby, and Deema came in. Goby's arm seemed to have blood shooting out of it and Deema was holding something in her hand that looked like a small dagger. "Holy shit! Did Deema just slice Goby's arm?!" I said aloud. Then there was a strange hissing sound like this: "Ssssss. Sssss." The screen faded to black. I decided to vent on what I saw. "Ok, what the hell is this?! This is NOT Bubble Guppies. This is more like somebody's sadistic reimagining of Bubble Guppies. Whoever made this has some issues." The black screen started to have hazy gray smoke appear. A silhouette of Oona appeared and she very slowly stepped out of the fog. "Open your heart to us," she said very deadpan. Goby stepped out of the fog next. His arm was wrapped in a bandage from Deema cutting it earlier. "Open your mind to us," Goby mumbled. Gil showed up next. His hands had blood dripping out of them. "We whisper in the dark of the night. So listen closely," Gil said quietly but not in a whisper. "You can't escape us," Molly's voice said. She stepped out of the fog and grabbed Gil's bloody hand, and it made a strange squishing sound. Deema stepped out of the fog and held the dagger she used earlier, with Goby's blood still on it. "You'll dream about us night and day. You'll see our faces when you close your eyes. You'll hear our voices and giggles in dead silence," Deema said with a sly tone in her voice. She started to run her thumb and index finger across the dagger's blade, with Goby's blood rubbing off on her skin. Nonny was the last to step out of the fog. He had dark circles around both his eyes. He must've gotten beat up because he wasn't like that in the previous scenes. He started pointing at the screen. "I told you! You will NOT take us in vain! You WILL take us seriously!" Nonny yelled. He then put his hand down at his side. The fog started to clear up but once it did, I started hearing strange ghostly moaning and whooshing sounds. The screen faded to black again. Then I heard two gunshots. There was no mistake about it, they were definitely gunshots. After the gunshots ceased, the screen went black again. Eerie piano music started to play and a red picture started to slowly fade into view. It took me a few seconds to make out what it was and when it came into view, my eyes widened. That picture was a pentagram . They literally showed what is essentially a Satanic symbol on a kid's cartoon. The horrible image just stayed on screen for several seconds. A gunshot showed up again and the pentagram disappeared. The title showed up again. However, instead of being the blue and green color it usually is, it was red and looked like it was written in blood. Right underneath the title, the words "Created by Jonny Belt and Robert Scull" were written in white letters. Suddenly the screen turned to static for about 5 seconds before it went back to regular TV. I turned the TV off and just sat on the couch; silent, confused, scared, and somewhat angry all at once. I grabbed my cell phone next to me and Google searched "Jonny Belt and Robert Scull". The first page that came up in the Google search led to the website for Nick animation studio. I clicked on it and it showed the names Robert Scull and Jonny Belt in bold letters. I simply stared at their names, tears welling in my eyes. "Why would you do this? To my guppies? Well, technically to your guppies? Why, you demented monsters, why?" I complained. It took me a whole week to watch Bubble Guppies again, but it's going to take a lot longer for me to forget the scary episode known as "Darkness". Category:Lost Episode Category:Creepy